Starpaw (Starblossom)
Starpaw is a silver tabby-and-white she-cat with black markings and turquoise-flecked golden eyes, and a white star-shaped mark on forehead. Personality Starpaw is a very nice and friendly cat. She enjoys chatting with her friends, and tries her best in everything. She's also rather forgetful! One moment she'll be thinking, I need to get scissors, ''when she gets there, she'll be thinking, ''why did I come here? Starpaw tries to be comforting, she's occasionally funny, and obsessed with proper grammar. On the Blog On BlogClan, Starpaw is an apprentice mentored by Iceflower, or the famous (and coffee obsessed) Icy! She joined BlogClan on March 28th. On June 16th, Starpaw became an apprentice. Later, Icy and Star were working out the mentor/apprentice thing, but on June 26th, it was official. (Woah. Usually apprentices are mentorless for months! :0) Starpaw's very happy to have Icy as a mentor because she is an awesome person/cat and she is the best! Starpaw is active daily (unless she can't access for some reason) and participates in many things around the blog. She participates in many games on the Warriors Games Page (none of which she stands a chance in), and signed up for many Blogfics and is helping to write some Blogfics as well. Starpaw visits the Hug Page and the Tavern often, but sometimes doesn't comment. (I'm too lazy :P). She most of the skits/fanfics and is currently reading Trailing Stars. Starpaw is also part of two Roleplays, Legions and The Tests. In the The Tests, she has 6 characters: Moon, Panther, Yin, Frostsong, Ambi., and she adopted Orchid from Cheetahspark. Currently on The Tests, she's getting forgotten. On Legions, she has one character, Dawn. In the Legions, she barely posts and is probably dead. Starpaw participates as much as she can in Icy's NTA, and has 1 point so far. She occasionally goes to the Polls Page and various Discussion Pages, but not too often. On the Wiki Starpaw joined the Wiki on June 28th, and has been on ever since. She is trying to contribute a lot to the Wiki and has made quite a few edits so far. Star often tries to contribute to the BlogClan Wiki 2 to help. Starpaw is usually very active on the wiki, but doesn't always edit or comment. On Discord Starpaw joined BlogClan's Discord on July 1st, and has always been active ever since. She is always active on Discord, and uses it very often. She has her own server, Star City, but it isn't very active. BlogFics/Fanfics Magic From Afar (collab) Guardians of the Multiverse (collab) Um, my Fanfic..... (title TBD) Blogfics I signed up for (but will probably never make an appearance): Magic from Afar Riverpaw's Insurgence (Link TBD) Guardians of the Multiverse Blog Friends! Feel free to add yourself! * Spidey * Cheetah * Rosepaw * Sky * Potato * Frosto * Wistep * Sunny * Icy * Ivykit * Maple * Jazzy * Crater * Otterpaw/song * Wollow * Flamepaw * Bramble * Riv * Ivyflight * Spottedspirit * Raven! <3 * Flighty :) * Shadow What Other People Say About Me Here you can post what you say about me! Please be nice! "Nonexsistent," ~Me, the Starriest Star in the Starry Starverse ”Here’s a simple way of explaining Star: awesome + amazing + my amiga” ~ Rose, the weirdest bean there ever was "Star is an awesome friend and very kind!" -Raven Gallery This is Lilacpaw for Frosto's Clan Builder by Star. Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice